Pinky parties early
by fanscrenewriter
Summary: Twilight has been in a workaholic binge lately, unlit Spike steps in and maker her take a day off. But it turns out Pinky is there you help get her party on... early even because Thursday just became every ponies favorite day to party.


FADE IN:

INT. TWILIGHT'S LIBRARY - DAY

Twilight works on scroll after scroll in her castle's library. The library has little light and the only life belongs to Twilight's pen as she writes and writes. Spike gets up from her hooves and looks at the clock.

SPIKE

Hey Twilight, isn't it quitting time? Pinky has this new thing about Thursdays she calls them little-

TWILIGHT

It's fine Spike go.

SPIKE

But Twilight you should join us it's fun.

TWILIGHT

I need to figure out why the trains keep running late. Once they run on time I can rest.

Spike leaves dishearten.

INT. TWILIGHT'S LIBRARY - NIGHT

Later as the weeks go by, at night Rarity and Spike show up in their fines attire.

Rarity in a flowing sparkling silk dress.

Spike in light blue suit with matching waist coat.

RARITY

Twilight Darling we have to get going? We have the fashion show in Canterlot tonight.

SPIKE

I told you.

TWILIGHT

Sorry, I have this quarter's taxes to do. That last monster attack cost us a lot. And the emergency fund hadn't had time to replenish so it's up to me to find a way to balance the budget without a tax hike.

RARITY

Well that does sound important.

SPIKE

You have been working all day and night for weeks.

TWILIGHT

I am sorry I have to finish this.

RARITY

It's okay, I just was hoping to spend time with you... like the old days. But there will be other chances.

SPIKE

Twilight, your not alone in this.

TWILIGHT

Yes I am. Now go have your fun. There is work for me to do.

Rarity and spike leave.

INT. TWILIGHT'S LIBRARY - DAY

The sounds of the circus peter into the library and down to Twilight as now she studies her books.

Pinky and Flutter Shy burst in with rainbow afros.

PINKY PIE

Twilight it's the greatest thing ever! It's the circus.

FLUTTER SHY

There are so many cute animal performers.

PINKY PIE

And clowns.

FLUTTER SHY

And lions.

PINKY PIE

And pickle barrels. And you know how much I love to say that.

Twilight doesn't even look up.

TWILIGHT

Sorry girls, I can't. I have to study. That last mission the map sent us on I almost lost the fight. I have to keep studying so I can keep us all alive.

PINKY PIE

But the circus is a limited time only.

FLUTTER SHY

Would someone please think of the animals.

TWILIGHT

I'm sorry I can't.

Pinky and Flutter Shy hang there heads.

PINKY PIE

Twilight you don't come to my little Friday parties. Now no circus? This is crazy talk.

FLUTTER SHY

I agree, there are cute animals to see, and fun to have.

TWILIGHT

The weight of Equiseta rests on my hooves. No pony else.

PINKY PIE

Spike was right. Twilight we are all here for you, let us help.

FLUTTER SHY

Indeed.

TWILIGHT

Just go... I must study.

Pinky and flutter shy leave dishearten.

INT. TWILIGHT'S LIBRARY - DAY

Twilight now has maps covering everything as she is planing all the new roads... by herself.

Rainbow Dash, Apple Jack, and Spike burst in painted blue and gold.

RAINBOW DASH

Twilight are you ready?

TWILIGHT

Ready for what?

APPLE JACK

The championship hoofball game between Clousdale ThunderBolts and the Marehatten Knickerbockers.

RAINBOW DASH

It's going to be so awesome. The wonder bolts are doing a stunt show at half time.

SPIKE

Don't worry I got us great seats.

TWILIGHT

Sorry I can't go. This roads project is-

SPIKE

No your coming. You need this talk. Twilight Sparkle-

Spike wags his finger.

TWILIGHT

Not in front of others.

SPIKE

Fine... but we are going to have this talk. We are going to have this talk.

Spike leaves with Rainbow and Apple Jack.

INT. MAP ROOM - NIGHT

Twilight waits for Spike while on her seat in the map room. From here she over looks all of Equiseta from her, all it's hope, all it's problems.

The moon is full and lights up the room with a magical glow.

Spike opens the front door and can be herd but not seen.

SPIKE (O.S.)

Thanks for the ride Big Mac.

Spike closes the door and walks in.

TWILIGHT

Spike I'm mad at you.

SPIKE

And I'm worried about you... you haven't be on such a work study binge since we moved to ponyville. I worry.

TWILIGHT

So, that doesn't give you the right to talk to me like that in front of my friends.

SPIKE

One they're my friends too. And two they are worried about you too. I barely have seen you. They never see you unless The map needs us. You don't have to work this hard. The other princesses don't.

TWILIGHT

Then who will take care of the problems. Rarity has dresses to make. Rainbow controls the weather. Pinky helps the cakes run the bakery. I am the only Canterlot trained pony to deal with the big stuff. Who else can head a project like expanding Equiseta's road system?

SPIKE

Me! I'm your chief of staff.

TWILIGHT

What staff?

SPIKE

The staff we are supposed have hired by now. I have three more ponies line up. But you won't give us even one project.

TWILIGHT

Your my what? Spike I am the princess. I am in charge here. Not you. Ponyville will-

SPIKE

Will what? I'm your Chief of staff. If ponyville falls apart at my claws, fine. You'll be right. And you can fix it then. But till then who is the element of magic... the element of the friendship spark that ignites all friendship. Your is the most tender and hardest element of them all to stay true to. Let me help.

TWILIGHT

No your assistant to the princess. I am the princess of friendship. My job can't be done by a baby dragon, only me. Only I study as hard, work as hard... as hard as this. And hard work is rewarded.

SPIKE

No, I'm not. Celstia promoted me. You need help, and you need to not micromanage everything. Other ponies can handle things. Maybe not as well, maybe not as fast, but... but you are not eternal. You can't act like you can do this forever. 18 hour days will led any pony to an early-

TWILIGHT

That's silly. Of course I won't do that. I can handle stress of being a princess, a ruler, a friend. HA! Of course I can.

SPIKE

Twilight... what are you princess of?

TWILIGHT

Friendship, of course.

SPIKE

And who did you not see tonight? Tonight of all nights? When your friends are celebrating, thrill of victory in the air... it's the first Thunderbolts champions since the move way back in 53.

TWILIGHT

My friends... my friends, oh phooey, you are right.

SPIKE

See you of all people need to relax and hang out with other ponies. Tomorrow we are going to call some ponies and your going to delegate us something you are working on and we are going to help you.

TWILIGHT

Thank you Spike. For being there when I am-

SPIKE

I care about you Twilight. I'm here not because I have to be, But because I want to be.

The two hug.

Act break.

INT. MAP ROOM - DAY

The day shines as Spike brings in Moon Dancer, Lyra, and Mayor Mare.

SPIKE

See, I have a crack team. Nothing to worry about here.

TWILIGHT

Okay... well the only thing I have to on worked today is road expansions. As you can see I have made notes of all-

SPIKE

Twilight I got this. Now go have a good day off. It's Thursday so you know what that means...

TWILIGHT

No what?

SPIKE

You'll see, just be at sugar cube corner tonight.

Twilight leaves to enjoy a day off.

EXT. MAIN STREET PONYVILLE - DAY

Twilight stares blackly at all the options she has.

Twilight begins to walk past the shops and restaurants and doesn't know what to do. She has time off... time off... like not working.

Twilight thinks what of the roads.,,

TWILIGHT (V.O.)

I hope Spike doesn't give it too steep of a grade. Was that in the notes?

Twilight trips and falls in front of a bistro.

TWILIGHT (V.O.)

Come on Twilight, believe in others. Believe in Spike. He knows better then to give the road more steepness then 5%... Right. Of course... he's a baby dragon trained by me. So just relax.

Twilight enters the bistro.

EXT. BISTRO - DAY

Twilight enjoys a yummy hay-burger.

Twilight looks and sees the empty chair and a frown falls down on her face.

TWILIGHT

I guess Spike was right. I'm the princess of friendship and I let my relationships go. I don't even have a friend to eat lunch with.

Twilight puts her hoof down and goes to take on the day.

INT. TWILIGHT'S LIBRARY - DAY

Spike has hauled the crew to the library and stands on a tall pile of books to reach the map.

SPIKE

Okay everyone, this is simple job. We have to expand the roads. We have the reports, maps and list of requirements to get the job done.

MAYOR MARE

Well we should start with ponyville. We need another bridge we have only the one and it makes such a traffic issue.

MOON DANCER

We don't have the budget for a bridge.

LYRA

I commute for ponyville to Canturlot all the time, the east road is falling apart we need to fix that first.

MAYOR MARE

Your pet projects.

LYRA

Safety is not a pet project.

SPIKE

Those are both good points, I think. But are incapable, so we need to...

Everyone starts talking at once and Spike can't be heard.

EXT. HILLSIDE - DAY

The partly cloudy sky has Rainbow Dash flying through it clearing those mean nasty rain clouds away... slowly she is taking her time because even she is tired.

Twilight flys by.

TWILIGHT

Hey Rainbow what you up to?

RAINBOW DASH

Oh just work.

TWILIGHT

You okay? Your moving kind of slowly... for you?

RAINBOW DASH

I'm just tired. I was cheering so hard for Cloudsdale that I think I hurt my throat. But I'll be okay by tonight.

TWILIGHT

Oh well I'm sorry I didn't go.

RAINBOW DASH

It's okay. You have your important princess pony work to do.

TWILIGHT

Well I am taking a day off. Let's do something?

RAINBOW DASH

I sort have work. How about I met you at Pink's later. It's Thursday so you know what that means?

TWILIGHT

No what?

RAINBOW DASH

You haven't been to one of... you have been working too much. Well now I have to go. Be at Sugar Cube corner at six. It's going to be so awesome!

Rainbow kicks more clouds to death.

EXT. APPLE JACK'S BARN - DAY

Twilight flys and lands outside barn as she locks it up with Big Mac's help.

TWILIGHT

Hi Apple Jack, what you up to?

APPLE JACK

Just finishing up for the day.

TWILIGHT

Already?

APPLE JACK

Yap, we we're going to Pinky's latter. You going?

TWILIGHT

What up with Pinky?

APPLE JACK

You don't know?

BIG MAC

Poor Twilight. All work and no fun make for a sad princess.

APPLE JACK

Be at Pinky's at 6. It's so good. You can help me with a project.

BIG MAC

Yep, wait I'm a project now?

TWILIGHT

Fine.

Twilight flies off.

EXT. OUTSIDE RARITY BOUTIQUE - DAY

Rarity locks up her doors as Twilight lands.

TWILIGHT

Your closing up early too?

RARITY

Well it's Thursday, so you know what that means.

TWILIGHT

No, I don't. And why won't a pony tell me?

RARITY

What, everyone goes to Pink- I mean it's not that special... Nothing to reget over... But be sure to come to Pinky's tonight for sure, you won't it'll be fun darling.

Rarity dashes off under the cover of afternoon.

TWILIGHT

What is going on with Pinky? On a random week day?

Twilight flys off to find out.

INT. TWILIGHT'S LIBRARY - DAY

Spike with maps now crumpled up and ones with insane roads that go into the sea on them as Lyra and Mayor Mare argue.

SPIKE

Okay fine we will build the route to the crystal empire through downtown ponyville even though it's suppose to connect directly to Canterlot. But this will then fix your problem of the road from Canterlot to Ponyville. So every pony wins.

MOON DANCER

Wait.

Moon dancer pull out a piece of paper and does the math.

SPIKE

What now?

MOON DANCER

We don't have the budget for that. That will cost 35.6% more then we have.

Spike face palms as they begin to argue.

EXT. SUGAR CUBE CORNER - TWILIGHT

As the dusk rolls in at the end of the Day all the ponies are being drawn zombie like toward Sugar Cube Corner. Earth pony, unicorn, and Pegasus pour in.

Twilight lands and she feels the ground shake from the sub woofers under her hooves.

Twilight gets to the front of the line where she sees Pinky.

PINKY PIE

Oh my cupcakes! It's Twilight!

Pinky squealers as she hugs Twilight.

TWILIGHT

What is this?

PINKY PIE

Oh my Twilight I can't believe your here. This is going to be awesome.

TWILIGHT

But what is going on.

PINKY PIE

It's Little Friday!

TWILIGHT

Little Friday?

PINKY PIE

Yeah like Friday but smaller, cause it's Thursday.

TWILIGHT

I'm not getting it.

PINKY PIE

Twilight!

EXT. CALANDAR - DAY

Pinky appears on a calandar and stands on monday.

PINKY PIE

As you can see Mondays are lame, its the start of the week and we have so much work to do.

TWILIGHT

Yea the best day of the weak, it's a fresh week of studying.

Pinky rolls her eyes.

PINKY PIE

Any way, what every pony really wants is the weekend so we can party!

TWILIGHT (O.S.)

Oh.

Pinky walks over to stand on Thursday.

PINKY PIE

So most ponies party on Fridays thru Sunday. But I looked at Thursday and I thought-

TWILIGHT (O.S.)

It's a good day to study?

PINKY PIE

No, that the weekend is so close you can smell it from here. So let's party earlier!

TWILIGHT

But I have to study tomorrow.

The calandar disappears.

EXT. SUGAR CUBE CORNER - TWILIGHT

We jump back to Sugar Cube Corner.

PINKY PIE

So do I Twilight, Tomorrow I have to bake so many pies. There's these three ponies coming to town named, Curly, Larry, and Moe. And they need a lot of pies for some reason.

TWILIGHT

So shouldn't-

PINKY PIE

I party and enjoy the moment? I'm going to party! Are you going to Party!? Let's party!

They head into Sugar Cube Corner.

INT. SUGAR CUBE CORNER - NIGHT

Twilight enters to find all her friends are already there.

Rainbow Dash dances on the dance floor with laser light and Vinyl Scratch on spinning the tunes.

Big Mac dances on the bar while Apple Jack talks to Bon-bon.

APPLE JACK

Oh come on, my brother has such a crush on you. Just go out with him once.

BON-BON

I don't think Lyra would like that. She's the jealous type.

APPLE JACK

What does Lyra have to do... just have more juice. And take a look at him.

Flutter Shy hides in the corner just drinking her juice next to a house plant.

Rarity talks to a big strong Stallion fire fighter.

RARITY

Oh darling those are some big strong fire fighting muscles are they. I think a fire is starting right now...

Meanwhile every other pony in town seems to be here as well. The dance floor is packed and every pony is having way too much juice.

TWILIGHT

I should have done this a long time ago.

PINKY PIE

You were always welcomed.

TWILIGHT

Let's party! I have to make up for lost time.

Twilight grabs her first Juice and drinks it as the camera spins.

FLUTTER SHY

Now Twilight you have to be careful with juice, the sugar rush could-

RAINBOW DASH

Oh come on, my grand ponies can drink more juice than that. Drink! Drink! Drink!

Twilight hammers her first drink fast and hard.

RARITY

You go girl!

FLUTTER SHY

Oh my.

Flutter Shy blushes how fast Twilight drinks.

INT. TWILIGHT'S LIBRARY - DUSK

Spike with some ink on his claws surrounded by crumpled paper stares at Mayor Mare.

SPIKE

What's wrong now?

MAYOR MARE

I am the representative of Ponyville. It's my job.

LYRA

And the rest of us? I live half my life in Canterlot. What is my opinion worthless because of it?

SPIKE

No one is saying that-

MAYOR MARE

This road can really help PonyVille. So I must-

MOON DANCER

This road is suppose to be a-

LYRA

It's you grandstanding. Well I want a safe convent way to get to Canterlot thank you very much.

SPIKE

Quit fighting. I have to just get this done tonight... so lets just finish it. My tail is on the line here.

MAYOR MARE

We'll I just don't think I can work like this with this at-

Spike runs and locks the door.

SPIKE

No one is leaving till we are done. I told Twilight I would get this done. So we will have this done. Even if we have to be here all night.

MAYOR MARE

How can you do this to us.

SPIKE

I breathe fire, hot enough to burn pony bone.

MAYOR MARE

Right.

LYRA

My plan is a fine one.

MOON DANCER

And over budget.

LYRA

You guys we are missing little Friday's at Sugar Cube co-

SPIKE

I know, so the sooner we finish the sooner we can party.

LYRA

Now that's an incentive.

Lyra and Mayor Mare begin redrawing the map again.

Act break.

INT. SUGAR CUBE CORNER - NIGHT

Twilight with a cup of juice in her hands dances and looks terrible but Rainbow eggs her on.

Twilight spills her drink and Dr. Hooves spills and falls.

DR. HOOVES

My word, some ponies can't hold their juice very well, now can they?

TWILIGHT

Sorry.

Twilight slinks away while Rainbow dash helps him up.

INT. SUGAR CUBE CORNER - NIGHT

Twilight finds a group of people listening to some other pony. Twilight tries to get every pony to listen to her talk with a cup of juice in her hoof.

TWILIGHT

Okay, you guys want to hear how I beat Discord. Okay this is the story of how I beat Discord.

But no pony cares.

TWILIGHT (CONT'D)

Who's that pony?

Bon-bon walks by.

BON-BON

That's the Star of the Cloudsdale team the Thunderbolts, John Hoofway. Man Lyra wished she could have gone to the game last night.

Twilight gives up.

INT. SUGAR CUBE CORNER - NIGHT

Twilight finds the pony pool table and siddles up to it.

Big Mac plays Fancy Pants and are down to the eight ball.

FANCY PANTS

Though break about Bon-bon.

BIG MAC

I don't get how Lyra effects this at all.

FANCY PANTS

You know I heard a rumor about the two-

TWILIGHT

I'll play the winner.

BIG MAC

Yeah, what's the rumor about those two?

TWILIGHT

They are best friends, right?

FANCY PANTS

We you see-

Big Mac hits the eight ball into the corner pocket.

TWILIGHT

Big Mac won. Shew shew...

Fancy pants leaves.

BIG MAC

Wait come back.

Big Mac chases after him.

Princess Celstia walks by in the back ground.

Twilight is left as the only one who wants to play.

Twilight hits the juice hard.

INT. TWILIGHT'S LIBRARY - NIGHT

Spike has ink on his face, paper cuts on his claws, blood shot eyes, and a new twitch. As the other three ponies argure about the roads.

SPIKE

Okay it'll be a steeper pass but if we go with a rise gradient of only 5.7% for three miles that will save enough bits right?

MOON DANCER

Let me see.

Moon Dancer grabs an adding machine and does the number.

MOON DANCER (CONT'D)

We even have one bit extra.

SPIKE

Yes.

Spike tosses everything in the air and dances.

INT. SUGAR CUBE CORNER - NIGHT

Flutter Shy has one more cup of juice.

FLUTTER SHY

And you know another thing about Angel I hate...

Twilight comes and orders more juice.

Apple Jack walks up for a refill herself.

APPLE JACK

Hey, Twilight I think if you have anymore juice you might get a bit sick.

Twilight gives her a crazed look and yells in a super hyper speed voice.

TWILIGHT

Too much juice? What is Too much juice? I can't have too much juice. Party! I have to Party! I have to, otherwise I am not the princess of Friendship.

Spike walks in and stands next to Celstia.

TWILIGHT (CONT'D)

If I'm not the princess of friendship then what am I? I'm nothing that's what I am. A baby dragon can do my job.

SPIKE

Hey!

TWILIGHT

Oh no, my life is lie. I'm the worst princess ever... ever!

Twilight in a sugar rush of her life time goes running out of the bar.

SPIKE

I'll get her.

CELSTIA

No, your off work too. I'll get this one.

Celstia goes after Twilight.

EXT. HILLSIDE - NIGHT

Under a bright clear sky, thanks to Rainbow Dash, Twilight curls into a ball and cries.

Celstia walk up behind her.

CELSTIA

Twilight what's so wrong.

TWILIGHT

Celstia? What are you doing here?

CELSTIA

I was having a good time at Pinky's little Friday party. But my friend was hurting so I can help.

TWILIGHT

You knew about Pinky's parties and I didn't?

CELSTIA

Well yeah, I mean they are awesome, and you can just smell the weekend from here. But seriously Twilight your not the princess of Friendship because your awesome at everything friendship related. And Spike needs more responablities. You have to learn to balance work and free time. While too much work is a bad thing, too much play crammed together is just as bad. We all things we to deal with. That's why I give you so many things to deal with, so I have free time. So you need to do the same. Like tonight while it probably took longer and won't be as good. But Spike grew because of it. Part of being a leader is trusting those under you to do their job... like I do with you. It's because the weight of the world doesn't fall on a pony's shoulders, it falls on us all.

TWILIGHT

So I have to learn to trust Spike, and other and have fun more offend then once in a great while.

CELSTIA

Yep.

TWILIGHT

But that hard. The extremes I get.

CELSTIA

Moderation is key my little pony. You still have much to learn, and sometimes you learn the most from teaching.

TWILIGHT

Really?

CELSTIA

I never would have guessed that you react this way. I guess I have to learn how to be more hands on with your leadership lessons.

TWILIGHT

You learned something? I always thought you knew everything.

CELSTIA

Yes, I learn too.

The two walk back home.

EXT. MAIN STREET PONYVILLE - MORNING

Twilight walks down downtown ponyville and sees every pony barely able to move.

Rainbow in the sky slogs through kicking away more clouds.

EXT. BISTRO - MORNING

At the bistro Twilight sees rarity and Flutter shy barely walk down the street to get fabric and pet treats.

Twilight has a strong cup of coffee.

EXT. APPLE JACK'S BARN - MORNING

Twilight flys by apple acres to see while not moving quick but still working.

APPLE JACK

You heard what about Bon-bon. I'm sorry brother.

BIG MAC

Yep.

Twilight flys home.

INT. TWILIGHT'S LIBRARY - MORNING

Spike stands up and points at the map with the new road. Both Twilight and Celstia listen to him.

SPIKE

As you can see with save money by having a little steaper grade on the road.

TWILIGHT

More then 5.0% The most heavy wagons can't go up it

CELSTIA

Spike while I see you worked hard on this, but you need to redo it.

SPIKE

Yes, this is the only way.

TWILIGHT

It's not the only way... you need to redo this. And I will be waiting while you do that and few more projects two.

SPIKE

Ah phooey.

Spike takes his map and goes to get to work.

TWILIGHT

Like that?

CELSTIA

Like that.

The two toast their coffees and get down to their work.


End file.
